


Take Me To Your Bed

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, So I seek to remedy that with some gay shit, There are not nearly enough AH/reader fics with male readers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: It’s not your fault, really. Jeremy’s sweatpants are tight and you’ve been lonely all week.





	Take Me To Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumpyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/gifts).



> This is a little drabble that I wrote for my wonderful friend Flynn because we’re trash gays. It’s my first reader involved fic, so it probably isn’t very good. 
> 
> Title from Your Bed by All Time Low.

“Baby, you’re so fuckin’ desperate, hold on a minute.” Jeremy pushes your hand away from his leg. “You’re gonna make me crash this car if y’don’t stop touching me. Christ, baby stop,” he nearly growls, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to fix you with a stern gaze. You shrink back, putting your hands between your thighs to stop yourself from reaching to touch his legs, which look deliciously thick and strong in the sweatpants he’s wearing. The rest of the drive is tense as you hold back, resisting the temptation to get your hands on Jeremy. When the car pulls up in front of his house, you unbuckle rapidly and climb onto his lap. 

“Damn, baby, you’re so eager. What has you so excited?” 

“You’ve been ignoring me all day, you asshole,” you complain, giving Jeremy your best pout, which quickly turns as he slaps you sharply across the cheek. “Ow!”

“I would think a little slut like you would know better than to disrespect me like that. You should be ashamed.” 

“I’m sorry, J, I’m just, I just need to be touched, please,” you say, and the hand on your cheek softens, cupping your face. 

“You’re so stubborn when you’re horny, aren’t you? You’re so eager and greedy that you just have to get me worked up so I’ll take you apart.” 

You try to look down, to avoid Jeremy’s eyes, but he tilts your chin up, keeping his gaze steady. “Please,” is all you can manage as you grind down on his lap, feeling him start to get hard too. 

“If you’re going to be such a desperate whore, let me at least take you inside and fuck you senseless on my bed.” 

—

Really, you can’t help being loud. Jeremy is gripping your hips in a way that will certainly bruise as he slams into you, the pace reckless, hitting your prostate every time. Each thrust pushes a needy noise out of you, blurring with the grunts Jeremy is making to create a lewd symphony. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he pants, “like you were just made to be destroyed. You act like a needy whore, begging and whining, so desperate to be filled up, ‘cause you were made for taking cock.” 

He’s rambling, only kind of making sense, but the back handed praise burns through you like a wildfire. His left hand leaves your hip to tangle with yours, letting you know that he loves you, no matter how harsh he is. Somehow, the simple gesture only pushes you closer to orgasm.

“Jeremy, I, uh, I...” you gasp out, “need to cum, please, I’m so, so fucking close!”

“Not yet,” he orders, a devilish twinkle in his eye. “You can beg for it, or I can pull out right now and leave you here.” 

“Fuck,” you groan. Jeremy really has you in the palm of his hand. “Please, I need it so-hhhh, so fuckin’ bad, please, wreck me, I was made for your cock, made for-“ you let out a particularly loud moan as he digs his nails into your hip “-made for you to take apart just to use like a toy...”

“That’s right, baby, you’re just a toy for me,” Jeremy growls, never slowing. He lets go of your hand to run his through your hair, sweet but almost condescending, like petting an obedient but stupid animal. You whine, oversensitive already. “Come on, you slut, cum for me.” 

You don’t need to be told twice, spilling hot over your chest and his, nearly screaming with overstimulation as he continues to fuck into you. The sharp pleasure clouds your consciousness, drowning you in euphoria. 

—

Blinking, you become aware of the soft light seeping through the shades. As you continue to wake up, you register Jeremy’s body curled around yours, his breath warm on the nape of your neck. 

“Hey,” you whisper, already hoarse from being so loud. 

“My love, you’re awake!” Jeremy kisses the back of your neck softly. “You were so spent that I let you rest for a while. You were so good for me.” 

The praise is like a drug, sending sunshine through your veins. You twist around to kiss him, gentle and unhurried. He tastes like warm sugar, perfect and sweet. “Thank you, daddy,” you mutter into the kiss. He simply smiles against your lips. 

“I love you, baby.” 

“Love you too, J.”


End file.
